1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to incense burners and more particularly to an incense burner support combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem that this invention is directed to is providing means for burning incense in a vehicle such as an automobile. There is no prior art device for accomplishing this objective other than the conventional ashtray provided in vehicles. Such ashtrays are unsuited for burning incense.